Encontro
by Maioki
Summary: [OneShot]Aviso, se vc gosta de Inu & Kag vc pode ler esse fic e me xingar, Aviso 2, se vc gosta de Inu & Kikyou, vc pode ler esse fic e me xingar do mesmo jeito XD


**Encontro**

O grupo estava já cansado de tantas viagens, eram inúmeros dias que caminhavam por sobre uma terra de Youkais e Humanos, mas era sempre algo necessário. Particularmente nesse dia haviam andado por horas em um ritmo acelerado, tinham recebido uma notícia de que Naraku, o mais velho e cruel dos vilões que competiam com eles a reunião de uma jóia, se encontrava escondido em algum lugar que não ficava nada perto de onde estavam e para tentar chegar ao local, antes que o vil vilão tentasse escapar novamente, aceleravam o máximo que conseguiam.

"Chega" foi a palavra praticamente imposta e definitiva para que parassem de andar, apenas dois componente do grupo não estavam definitivamente cansados um era, obviamente, Inuyasha, por ser meio-Youkai aquela corrida praticamente não significava nada de mais para ele e Kagome que era levada nas costas do mesmo, os demais estavam indo a pé, tudo porque a Kirara havia machucado uma das patas em uma batalha contra uma centopéia Youkai e agora era carregada nos ombros pela Sango.

- Ham...vocês são muito molengas – Reclamou de pronto Inuyasha.

- Você fala isso...- respira - porque tem um físico bom e...- pára novamente para respirar – é

um meio-youkai... – responde Miroku ofegante.

Inuyasha então percebe o quão cansados estavam os seus amigos, sabia o que era ser apenas humano, em dias especiais, e então resolve parar de vez e dar um descanso aos companheiros que estimava.

- Certo, vocês, cansados como estão, não serviriam para muita coisa em uma luta contra Naraku, podem descansar. – Resposta espontânea como sempre.

- Inuyasha...SENTA! – Obviamente Kagome quem dizia.

- Inuyasha, seu idiota! – Um diálogo mais que óbvio, Shippou quem dizia.

- O que foi que eu falei de mais – Falava nervoso o meio-Youkai.

Estariam iniciando uma nova briga, estando de fora apenas Sango, Miroku e Kirara que já estavam praticamente caídos de tanto sono, quando um pequeno barulho de um arbusto se movendo os coloca em alerta, percebiam agora que talvez estivessem sendo observados, um vulto começa a andar, para longe entrando na noite, o guerreiro de camisa vermelha ainda se encontrava ao chão, devido à Kagome que o colocou lá, e não pode ir de imediato, mas pensou consigo mesmo "Esse cheiro..."

Levantou-se e correu.

-Espera...Inuyasha! – Grita a colegial.

"É ela! É Ela!" sai correndo desesperado e não demora para chegar a uma estrada aonde uma sacerdotisa parecia já esperar por ele, olhava-o com aquele já famoso ar misterioso e neutro, aquele ar que tanto o deixava apaixonado. "A luz da lua parece deixá-la mais bonita" pensava quase que inconscientemente.

- Oi, Inuyasha.

Sua voz irrompia com um certo silêncio que precedia a alguma coisa, um silêncio que se preenchia apenas com alguns barulhos noturnos comuns, mas para ele aquela quebra foi algo que muito queria.

- Kikyou...você...

-Eu vim apenas alertá-lo que foi falsa a informação que vocês receberam. Naraku não está nessa região.

Ele suspira pela falsa pista e lamenta consigo mesmo por ter caído em um possível truque do inimigo. Ela começava a se virar para ir embora, mas ele desce até a estrada pega em seu braço. A sacerdotisa se vira e encara-o diretamente nos olhos.

-Não fuja mais uma vez, Kikyou. Fique comigo.

Ela apenas continua fitando-o, muda, e tenta virar-se mais uma vez, mas ele ainda segura seu braço.

-Deixe-me ir, Inuyasha.

O guerreiro ouve aquelas duras palavras, mas não desiste, puxa a sacerdotisa pelo braço e a envolve em um abraço forte.

-Não...Inuyasha...nós já passamos por isso antes, um abraço não pode resolver as coisas.

-Realmente não pode – Resolve responder – mas ajuda a diminuir a tamanha falta que eu sinto de você comigo.

- A falta que eu faço já é preenchida por aquela menina...

Um certo ar de ciúmes parecia vir impregnado naquelas palavras, ele se sente de certo modo feliz, mas de certo modo triste, não podia negar que gostava de Kagome, mas sentia o mesmo, mesmo com a distância de 50 anos, mesmo com a distância que tinham um do outro agora, por aquela que agora estava envolta em seus braços, porém, claro, de um jeito diferente daquele que sentia pela colegial.

-Sua falta é única...

Parecia fugir até à sua personalidade aquelas palavras, mas estava sendo o mais sincero que podia com ela, sentia-se confidente, apesar de todas as coisas ruins que passaram juntos; apenas as boas gostava de recordar. Afasta um pouco a moça dos seus braços e passa a mão em sua face, era tão lisa, acolhedora; enquanto suas mãos eram tão calejadas, mas ela parecia não se importar com aquilo e de certo modo inclinava sua cabeça e fechava seus olhos sentindo o carinho, a tempos não recebia tal contato tão intimo e confortante.

-Naraku...é ele o problema...nossa união não foi permitida por ele – A expressão dele assumia ares de muita raiva e ódio ao que ela reparou. Tirou a mão do rosto dela. – Eu vou matá-lo. Venha comigo, faça parte do meu grupo. Vingando sua morte você ficara enfim comigo.

-Não – Disse quase que espontaneamente.- para ambas as suas afirmações Inuyasha.

- Mas porque!

Ela tenta virar-se mais uma vez, parecia evitar aquele momento, mas ele não a deixa novamente escapar e mais uma vez a puxa para perto dele, só que dessa vez seus olhares parecem se encontrar, mas agora de um jeito terno, como nunca haviam antes.

- Kikyou...você tem um cheiro tão bom...

E de ambas as partes um beijo acontece, longo demorado, envolvente; enquanto isso, um vulto, que observava todo o diálogo, desde o começo, um vulto que se encontrava atrás de um arbusto acima da estrada, levanta-se e sai. Era um vulto que seguia triste, derrotado. Eles param de se beijar. Ela olha para ele.

- Aquela menina..ela acabou de sair daqui.

-Ela viu tudo! – Perguntou assustado.

- ...pode ir atrás dela...

- Mas...Kikyou...me espere aqui!

Ele sai correndo "Kagome pode estar arrasada" pensa consigo mesmo, não negava que sentia um carinho especial por ela, sabia que ela sentia algo por ele. A sacerdotisa apenas segue o seu rumo e não espera por ele, mesmo que a contragosto, além do que sabia que o sonho do Meio-youkai era algo impossível, mesmo ela gostando dele intensamente "Melhor que fique com ela, meu blefe serviu para que ele saísse correndo aos braços dela para consolá-la".

Encontra a garota já deitada, e com as cobertas cobrindo a cabeça "Kagome..." pensa, seria um blefe da moça, finalmente se toca e volta correndo para a estrada aonde havia deixado Kikyou, ela não se encontrava mais lá, seu cheiro já não se encontrava tão perto e ele resolve que seria melhor que ela realmente não os acompanhasse, percebe o conflito que poderia ocorrer entre as duas. Sobe em um lugar alto e senta-se, olhando a paisagem de cima. Estava com o coração dividido entre duas moças, não queria ter que escolher, porque sempre que estava com ambas formava um par diferente e gostava de ambos os resultados, não conseguia negar que não amava uma das duas, ambas o haviam salvo de alguma forma.

Enquanto isso, debaixo das cobertas, Kagome não conseguia dormir. "Ele ama ela" pensou triste como nunca, seus olhos estavam cheios de quietas lágrimas, não podia evitar que ele gostasse da sacerdotisa, assim como não podia evitar de gostar dele, isso a entristecia, tinha visto tudo detrás dos arbustos, o blefe da outra havia acertado mais do que ela mesma imaginava, e Kagome não queria falar com Inuyasha, e por isso havia se metido por debaixo de algumas cobertas cobrindo o rosto tristonho. Em volta todos dormiam derrotados pela caminhada ao longo do dia.

Kikyou seguia seu rumo incerto, apenas ia para longe, um dos youkais que trabalhavam para ela trazia mais uma alma para preencher aquele corpo feito de barro e ossos. "Eu me vingarei do Naraku por nós dois Inuyasha, mas não posso ficar com você" outro youkai aparecia com mais uma alma de alguma moça "fraquejei naquele momento..." lembrando-se do beijo "Mas mesmo feliz, mesmo vendo você feliz...essa forma, essas almas...isso tudo não é vida, as únicas coisas que realmente me mantém são meu amor...e meu ódio."

Olhou para o luar. "Pensando bem, está uma noite tão bonita."

- Fim -

----------

Segundo um amigo meu esse fic é único, porque consegue deixar irritados os Fãs de Inuyasha e Kagome e Inuyasha e Kikyou de uma só vez uhahuahua xD

Espero que não me xinguem /o\

Ah...e por favor! Reviews i.i


End file.
